Game of the Shadows
by Hunter K
Summary: Upon passing the hunter exam, Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio decided to take a round trip, to take pleasure in the time left to them together. But someone else was waiting for their coming... Someone who's vile... 10 chapters, finished!
1. Default Chapter

Game of the Shadows by GW Epilogue _In the forest_

One dark summer night, in an isolated inn in the midst of a murky forest, coo coos of nocturnal birds can be heard around the awkward place. The subtle light of the crescent moon gives light on the way after the cloud covering it elapsed. Figure of four youth showed up after the luminosity of the moon stretch upon their apparently weary faces. The boy with spiky black hair stained with green at its tips was the first to tap at the wooden door. In all of a sudden, an old lady, the one accountable of the hotel, opened the door for the boys. They were hunters. Upon passing the hunter exam, they decided to take a round trip together, to take pleasure in the time left to them en masse. They have decided to part after this long journey.

"We'll have a single room for four…" the silver-haired boy stated while following the old lady to the cashier table. The old girl nodded, giving a key to the lad directly in front of her, the one who knocked at the door, the shortest among the group.

"You sure don't wanna loose a single moment before we disband!" the doctor said wearing a wry smile. He is a man of about six feet or taller, dark brown hair, blue eyes, and attire whose features depicts that of a lawyer.

"Sure I do!" the killer attested. "At least I'm not gonna long for your loud snoring that keeps me wide awake late at night!" While saying this, the kid gave a shrewd smile. His mischievous but optimistic nature doesn't disclose that he's a member of a clan of assassins as he is. He ran from home telling that he is about to take the hunter exam and make a decision for himself. He is an inch or two taller than Gon, silvery gray hair that he got from his father, Silver Zoaldyeck.

The spiky haired boy in green shook his head while he tried to hide his grin.

They were walking their way to their room. Thuds of their feet were the only audible sound throughout the tavern.

"Ahhh… we can rest at last!" Killua shouted, letting his body fall on the softness of the neatly set bed mattress.

"This day was so tiring…" Gon, the spiky haired boy with innocent honey-colored eyes, said, sitting himself beside his comrade. Gon stared at his friends. I can't believe that we were to part, he thought.

Kurapika, the smartest among the group, a person of few words (that is, if he's not caught in a catfight with Leorio), was organizing his stuff. He was about to head for the bathroom door when he noticed that there were eyes on him. He shot Leorio with an icy glare. "Stop monitoring every single move that I make!" he almost shouted. Leorio, aptly to be confused, looked at a different direction to prevent the petty fight that Kurapika might be starting at the very moment he reacts. He passed through the bathroom door, his blond hair flapped backward. He is lithe, an able fighter. He has cool-blue eyes that turn scarlet when he's mad or excited: an attribute from his clan, the Kuruta tribe. He has the wits of a genius, a walking encyclopedia, as Leorio said. His feminine beauty drives Leorio to stare at him often, which he hates the most. However, at that moment, Leorio was sure he was not the only one who was looking intently at Kurapika. Someone else who is inside this room, but who? He asked himself.

"Guys," Gon uttered while moving his innocent eyes around the room, "this place gives me the creeps…"

After he ensure that the water is tepid and just fine for him, he took of his clothes, hang them at the coat-hanger behind the bathroom door, and comfortably submerged himself in the lukewarm water. Closing his eyes to rest, the blacklist hunter suddenly felt that someone was keeping an eye on him, again…

He moved his sight across the lavatory. No sign of life present, just a lizard clinging on the ceiling, waiting for it's next meal… "Heck!" he slap on his forehead, "maybe I'm just tired…"


	2. chapter 2

Game of the Shadows by GW Chapter 1 _Ouija_

****

Gon on the other hand was looking for something to keep them busy. "Look guys…" the boy put on view a board. The board was almost the size of a chessboard but thinner. There were symbols printed allover the dusty board. Killua took it in his hands and begun to examine the piece of wood.

"It must be a kind of board game…" Killua said while swabbing the thick dust that has been covering the board for almost years.

Leorio approached the boys in curiosity of what they have found. "Oiuja…" he murmured.

"Oiuja?" both boys shouted in amazement.

"Ouija, spirit of the glass or spirit of the coin in common language…" Kurapika stated while standing in front of the bathroom door. "In general, it is regarded as a way to talk to spirits lurking in our location." The blond boy continued while moving closer to his comrades.

"Can we play it?" Killua uttered showing a glass to his companions.

Gon, bewilderedly asked, "Can I ask the spirits where my father is?"

"Guys, this is dangerous…" Kurapika stated seriously. "This is not just a game, it's sacred."

Killua grinned, "I still want to try it." He stared at Kurapika with an insulting look, "just wanna have fun!"

"Yeah, don't be killjoy…" Leorio agreed.

Gon blinked, "Who want to answer my question?"

Killua smiled at Gon, then turned at Kurapika, eager that the boy answer the kid's question. Unable to wait for Kurapika's reply, Killua asked, "Can we proceed with the game?"

Killua laid the board game at the center of the bed, putting the glass upside-down on its hub. The others seated themselves around the bedside. Killua and Gon on the edge of the window facing by the lake while Kurapika and Leorio are directly opposite to them.

"Let's start with a prayer…" Leorio affirmed.

The group became solemn. Then Kurapika lead a prayer from the Kuruta tribe. The wooden panes of the small window facing the lake swung open. The cold wind blowing from the direction of the lake sounded like a haunting requiem. When the prayer was over, Gon glimpsed at the window. Chill crawled through his nerves down to his bones. As a sudden response, the boy wrapped his hands around his body. He then gazed at the group; their fingertips placed atop the upturned glass, waiting for Gon to set his finger.

Gon laid his index finger gently on the glass. The group was silent, except for the heavy breathing and fast throbs of heartbeats, which can be heard in the small room.

"We call thy spirit to enter the glass…" Kurapika started, then he observed the glass for a moment, "are you in?"

Leorio stared at Kurapika, "Have you done this before?"

"Are you in?" Kurapika ignored Leorio's query. There was no sign of movement in the glass, so Kurapika settled to answer, "I have tried it once…"

Gon stared at the blond boy with amazement on his face, his brown eyes widened, "When?"

"I tried it with my friends, we called an unknown spirit, a good one. But we never did that again 'cause the elders informed us it's dangerous…" Kurapika replied, still staring at the glass.

"Are you in?" Kurapika repeated. This time, there was a sign of movement in the glass. "Is somebody dragging the glass?" Kurapika asked the cluster. There was no answer, just stares of rejection.

The glass moved slowly to the spot where there's a word written, though blurred, the gang can understand, it read "yes". Then it moved back to the center of the board.

Killua gaped at the glass while it moved gradually to the middle. The boy stared at Kurapika and asked, "Can I be the one to ask?" Kurapika just nodded. "What's your name?" Killua asked eagerly.


	3. chapter 3

Game of the Shadows by GW Chapter 2 _Spirit in the Glass_

The glass moved. The boys observed what the spirit in the glass was pointing out. D – E – G – start.

"Deg?!" the group cried out, except Kurapika.

"Is that your initials?" Kurapika asked solemnly, with a touch of enigma in his voice.

The spirit answered "yes" and back to the center of the game board. This time, it's faster.

"Can you tell us your name?" Gon asked innocently. "Or even your nickname, that'd do!" he followed up with a cheerful tone, "we can't call you on your initials can we?"

Again, the glass moved to yes, then it pointed to the letters D – E – M – Y and back to start.

"Demy, can we be friends?" Gon asked again, wearing a smile on his face.

Killua was greatly astonished of what his friend was saying, "are you foolish, Gon?" he whispered.

"No!" Gon answered back, his big rounded eyes looking at Killua.

Killua was about to say something when the glass again moved. It said, "NO!" the whole posse was shocked.

"Silence!" Kurapika stated, "can we please go now?" he started to talk to the spirit.

The glass moved and answered "no".

"Why?" Kurapika retorted.

The glass came moving back and forth. C – J – C – J – C – J. The glass swung on the letters staying for a couple of seconds then moving back.

"Please stop!" Kurapika begged, "Can we go now?"

The glass moved to the word "no" without passing at the center of the board.

"Can we go now, Demy?" Gon asked when he noticed that Kurapika was already sweating heavily.

The glass moved again, slower this time. F – R – I – E – N – D – S. As it passed the letters, the glass doubles its speed.

"Of course, we're friends!" the black-haired boy exclaimed, smiling at the glass.

Unexpectedly, the glass moved to "no". Every each of them was surprised. Astonishment and bewilder mixed with dread. The wind from the open window came blowing harder, freezing, which adds to the eeriness of the environment.

Finally, Kurapika found the courage to speak. "Is CJ your friend?"

The glass moved to yes.

Again, Kurapika spoke. This time, he sounded like he was commanding the spirit and not begging it, "We need to go!"

The glass pulsated fast, no!

"Can we go now?" Gon came talking again, in a pure delightful manner, "you see, we need to rest… so please let go of us, friend…"

The spirit stirred the glass to the word 'yes' then it figured, J – A – F – R – I – E – N – D… Everybody was flabbergasted, except for Gon who seems very exultant on what the spirit have answered.

"Can you call another spirit for us?" Leorio finally spoke, his finger resting at the glass.

Kurapika gazed at the guy with a slaying look. "Haven't you got enough?" he protested, removing his fingertip on the glass. "That spirit almost won't free us!"

"But we did made friends with him!" Gon stated, his finger still resting on the glass. Then the boy noticed that the glass was moving, once more…

The glass pointed out 'yes'. Then to the center of the Ouija board.

Killua smiled, "I'm having fun! Come on, join us!" he alleged Kurapika, who is now standing at the edge of the bed.

The blond hunter sat and put his finger back, "I'm joining in…"

"Spirit, are you in?" Leorio started to summon.

The glass answered yes…


	4. chapter 4

Game of the Shadows by GW Chapter 3 _Trapped_

The posse was waiting, discerning, who will be the one to talk to the said spirit.

Leorio gulped and then started talking, "what's your name?"

The glass moved, the pace was slow, slow… it seems like the spirit was looking for the right letters. It goes near 'U', then retreats. It drags the glass letter after letter. Finally, it swung to the letters, M – O – N - N.

Killua, gaping at the glass asked, "Is that your initials?"

The glass moved to the letter 'N', the rate is still sluggish. Then it went back to the heart of the board.

"No?" Gon asked, looking at the silver-haired boy beside him. "Does that mean it's his name?"

"Maybe…" the other one replied.

"ASL, please…" Leorio asked intently.

The glass pointed out 1 – 8, M, P – H – I – L – S. Then back to start.

"My, the spirit sure knows how to chat!" Killua yelled.

The rest of the gang doesn't know what they feel. Gon even chuckled when he saw what the spirit answered.

"Is somebody playing a joke?" Kurapika asked, his voice is getting annoyed. "Do you live here?" Kurapika asked to make sure no one is mocking.

The glass paced slowly, looking for the letters to build its answer. The glass finally pointed 'Y' and made its way back to the center. While the glass travels, Kurapika listened if the glass makes any sound against the board. However, he heard nothing. For if there really were a spirit in the glass, there would be no sound.

Kurapika looked at rest of his friends, and nodded, conveying that there is a spirit in the glass. "To whom are you holding on?" Kurapika conversed to the spirit.

The glass gyrated over the board, still in a slow speed, it said K – I – L then turned back at the hub.

Killua smirked, "why did you died?"

Kurapika was greatly shocked by Killua's inquiry. He didn't know that the kid would ask such question. Gon and Leorio on the other hand, didn't regard the question seriously. The glass came to spin fast, faster and faster. The whole group was tensed, cold sweat glitters at their cheeks and foreheads.

"We're very sorry…" Kurapika said, talking to the spirit. After making the apology, he turned to Killua and scowled at the boy, "the spirit would never answer that! The thing is private and you're asking him like the way you ask a merchant 'how much is a bunch of goodies' or what?!" he almost punched the kid in his outburst.

The glass continued to shift, paying no heed to the Kuruta's request for forgiveness. It moved from edge to edge, passing a weird sequence of letters, yielding no meaning at all. Q – T – S – U – Q – R – V – Z. It repeats the sequence over and over, its velocity is twofold in every recur.

"I think we angered the spirit." Leorio attested.

"Leorio," Kurapika said, while thinking of a way to get out of the mess that Killua put up, "if I were the spirit, I'd also feel the same!"

Killua bowed his head, feeling guilty of what has his unduly impish nature beget to his companions. "Ah, I…" his mouth is ajar and is about to say a word, "I wont say sorry…" he stubbornly stated.

Kurapika ignored Killua while the other two looked at him. He sure looks guilty but he still repudiates the remorse. Kurapika once again, tried to talk to the spirit:

"We are very sorry for disturbing your peaceful sleep…" he sighed, "Can we go now?"

The glass rushed to the letter "N" without a second thought.

_ The spirit has no plan of freeing us_. Kurapika thought. _We must find a way to dismiss the spirit, finish the game without the ghost knowing it. But how?_

"Kurapika, do you clearly remember the rules of this board game?" Leorio asked, his sweat forming languidly on his forehead down to his chin. His pale blue polo shirt is wet with perspiration.

Kurapika bowed, "I can't." he then looked at the glass which was moving robustly on the surface of the board. "I think the spirit wanted to say something…"

Still the spirit budged frantically over the board, engendering the phrase, 'no one is safe for I am awaken'… Frenetically, Leorio pulled his finger out of the circle. The others were also shocked.

Gon, with the intention of releasing his companions from the clutch of the malevolent spirit, talked, "can we go now?"

The glass raced across the plank swiftly. "No! You should accompany me!" it asserted.

"Killua!" Kurapika shouted, "remove your finger! The spirit is holding on you, remove your finger…"

Killua removed his finger as Kurapika ordered him, but it seems too late for no one is holding the glass but still it shoved. The glass gyrated at the letters that formed the phrase, "too late, I'm in the glass…"

"Turn the glass upright!" Kurapika shouted

"Are you crazy?" Leorio objected, "you're going to unbound the spirit!"

"Everybody get out of this room!" Kurapika bellowed.

Leorio and Kurapika were the first to reach the door, which is partly near to their place. Gon and Killua have to go around the other side of the bed to get there. While trying to escape, the glass still moved, dark miasma is forming inside.

By the time Gon and Killua reached the door, the glass broke. The spirit is now released…


	5. chapter 5

Game of the Shadows by GW Chapter 4 _Cold Blue and Austere Gray_

Kurapika ran to the corridor followed by Leorio, while Gon and Killua is a minute later. Kurapika tried to open the nearest room but it was locked!

"There's no way to run!" Leorio uttered.

"To the kitchen!" Kurapika shouted, looking back to see if Gon and Killua made it.

Gon was gasping for air as he and Killua reached for the kitchen door. Gon dragged Killua's hand but Killua is still, he won't move. His head bowed. His eyes shrouded with hair.

"Killua?" Gon noticed the indifference in his friend, "Killua, are you okay?"

Killua smiled, "I'm not!" his eyes fierce, bursting with the urge to kill, cynical smile forming in his lips. "Gon…" he whispered, "Gon, isn't it?"

Gon's eyes grew wide and shouted, "Kurapika…"

Kurapika turned back and pulled Gon…

Drip…

Drip…

Droplets of rain started to fall outside.

Drip… drip-drip…

Only the droplets of light rain can be heard since Killua was quieted. Calmed by Leorio's punch or by the chain that Kurapika wound around him, no one knows… the kid is sleeping deeply, peacefully…

_ Killua… Killua, can you hear me? _

"Who are you?"

_ Who am I? I am YOU!_

"Hell! Don't play with me you bastard!"

_ Look who's talking…_

The dark room light up gently, pale gray beam, lifeless and empty… Killua tried to move, but he can't. He seems to be paralyzed.

"Where am I?" The boy asked, addressing no one.

_ You're inside of us… You and me. We're one…_

Killua was shocked, "Stop it! You, you cranky lunatic!"

_ Do you want me to prove it? Look at me then…_

Amidst the dark gray scene, a boy with silvery gray hair showed himself. He was giving out a maniacal grin; his eyes pale blue, bitterness freezes his soul.

_ Welcome to my abode, Killua!_

Killua was flabbergasted, unable to believe what is in front of him. The boy with silvery gray hair… is no other than him, five years ago…

_ What makes you so nervous?_

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Killua ignored the question.

The younger one stared at him, his eyes so cold, making the other feel bitter…

_ You hid me, coward!_

_ You hid me so you can live the life you are dreaming of!_

_ You sealed me in your mind so that you won't remember the past!_

_ It's so selfish of you… to let me suffer, alone in your abstract chamber…_

Killua shook his head in terror, "No! You're lying! That's not true!", the boy shouted as he howled in pain, trying to move his body.

_ I know it… We are really one!_

_ We always deny our mistakes…_

_ We never accept that we're wrong! Because we never ever did wrong! Right, Killua?_

"No! I'm just a human! I do make mistakes…"

_ Do you? Then those who say you make mistakes shall perish!_


	6. chapter 6

Game of the Shadows by GW Chapter 5 _ Sailing in a River of Blood_

"Killua… Killua, wake up!" the black haired boy tried to stir his friend.

The boy has been sleeping for half an hour after the incident. Whether the spirit is still active, they couldn't tell.

"Kurapika," Leorio addressed the blond hunter, "It'd be better if we inform the inn keeper about this…"

The blond boy nodded, "Take Gon with you, I'll take care of Killua…"

The two passed the kitchen door without looking back, leaving Killua lying on Kurapika's lap. Leorio and Gon made their way to the hall leading to the first door before the entrance of the inn.

Gon knocked at the door when they arrived. "Obasan, open the door please!", the young lad begged. There was no answer. "Obasan! Please open the door, something happened to Killua!"

"Gon, looks like we need to break open this door." Leorio seriously muttered.

"B-but", Gon protested, but it's too late for Leorio has started to nudge the door open.

"No use, it won't budge! Let's head back!" Leorio shouted while pulling Gon with him.

Kurapika tried to busy himself thinking of a way to eradicate the spirit that possessed his friend. Though he is concerned, he cannot erase in mind that Killua made this trouble in the first place. Suddenly, Killua started to move. For security purposes, Kurapika somewhat tightened the chain he wound around Killua.

"Hey, that hurts!", Killua protested, "You don't wanna kill me, do you?"

Kurapika was thinking whether to free his friend or not. He stared at the kid, he's still asleep with his body moving like he was awake. Then he felt a warm stream gush down his neck, crimson like the organic rubies of his tribe. He tried to use his holy chain, but it's too late. He fell down, lying on his own blood.

_ Onichan… Oniiichannnn… _ A young goldilocks called out.

"Niji? That was Niji's voice!", he thought. Kurapika turned back to take a glance at the familiar voice. There she was, a girl about seven years of age, having long blond hair and clear blue eyes. Kurapika smiled, he always does when he sees her.

Niji, Iris, those were not her real name, he just calls her that way for she is the goddess of the rainbow, according to him. Whenever she shows up, the gray sky turns to blue. She was the angel that this warrior has vowed to protect.

_ Onichan come, I'll show you something…_ she came calling again.

"Coming…" the lad shouted as he run his way towards the young girl.

Kurapika has lost sight of her for she was a fast runner. He tried to look for her and arrived at the margin of the _blessed river._ She was sitting there, waiting for him.

_ Onichan, why are you always delayed when I call on you?_

She never asks questions like that the elder thought before he responds, "Why did you ask that?" He then sat beside his younger sister, facing the languidly flowing river.

_ Last time, I was begging you to come home… You didn't come…_

"Sorry, maybe I was busy…"

_ I was calling for you Onichan, I was calling for help…_

The hunter was shocked. He turned to look at his sister. She was now walking along the bank of the river, moving away from him. Kurapika followed her.

"Kurayume! Yume!" it has been a while since he last called her by her real name.

When the young girl was half submerged into the water, Kurapika felt a familiar feeling of uneasiness. A feeling of loosing her, again…

"KURAYUME!"

He ran towards his sister, ignoring the sticky feel of the water. He swam towards her, but she seems to diverge. When he looked down, he realized that the crystal blue water was now strawberry red, stained with blood.

_ Brother… Where were you when they killed me?_

_ Where were you when I was calling you?_

The girl looked at him with her sockets, hollow and bleeding. Her face was lacking expression due to the lost of her orbs, her sapphire blue jewels. Kurapika cannot move, nor retaliate, for he was half buried with agony and guilty verdict towards himself.

_ You were the one who killed me Onichan…_

_ You escaped alone, leaving me and our tribe behind…_

"NOOOOOOOO…"

His answer echoed down to the empty chambers in his heart.


	7. chapter 7

Game of the Shadows by GW Chapter 6 _ Memories by the Sea_

Kurapika was about to jump out of the window when Gon and Leorio reached the room.

"Kurapika!", Leorio caught his hand. "What do you think you are doing?"

Gon ran to his friend, "Leorio, look at his neck!" Leorio looked at Kurapika's neck while he pulled his comrade to stop him from falling, there was a cut.

"Gon, help me here!", Leorio pulled Kurapika's left hand.

Kurapika retaliated with a kick. Gon blocked it by swinging his fishing rod against Kurapika's feet but it still hit him. Leorio bent the blonde-haired person's hand at his back, forcing him to bow. It was when the doctor beat him at the nape that he has lost his senses.

"I must treat him. Gon, take my suitcase."

"Uhuh…" Gon nodded. He then ran to the door.

"Where are you going?" Leorio asked the boy with spiky hair while lifting Kurapika to the couch.

"I'm going to get our things, we left it at our room, right?"

"You're not leaving, look after these two wile I'll go fetch our things. That ok?"

Gon nodded and seated himself beside his comrades, looking at Leorio while he was passing the door. "Leorio, take care!"

The doctor just nodded as he closed the door behind him. The doctor ran towards their room. He slammed the door open. The open window facing the lake welcomed him. A surge of tremor crawled his body when he saw someone familiar to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. It was Pietro…

His body felt numb. All he can do was to stare at his long lost friend –the one who must have been alive if he had saved him.

"Seat beside me, Leori…" Pietro said in a normal voice.

Leorio strode backwards to avoid being lured by the fabricated image of his dead friend. "Pietro, I can't settle this now…" he ran to grab his suitcase and turned to get out of the room, "someone needs my help…"

"Someone needs your help?" Pietro repeated the phrase in a sardonic way, mocking the doctor down to his knees. "you're bound to help your friend after all…" he's now in front of Leorio, behind him – the door. "Then, where was you when I needed help?" he said with a ruffling voice.

His voice was a strain to Leorio; he didn't know how to answer his friend… He had been thinking about this a long time ago, but no answer came to his mind until the day came. He bowed his head, "I'm sorry…" was the only word he can think of.

"Do you think you can save your friend?" Pietro asked.

The statement struck him. How can he save his friend if he knows nothing? His not a licensed doctor yet, and the only thing he knew was to tend small cuts and bruises. What his friend has was a fatal slash in the neck and all he can do is call his God and pray…


	8. chapter 8

Game of the Shadows by GW Chapter 7 _The Prince of Darkness_

"Pitiful humans…"

He heard his friends voice alter. It was far from Peitro's voice. He tried to distinguish the voice. So familiar… So devious… So powerful… So inhuman… Then it hit him, it's no other than the spirit they had set free!

When he realized, his friend's form already altered into something vile, no clear shape at all. The dark one stared at him with his eyes so black, dimmer than the night, deeper than the ocean – like a vacuum sipping all his energy… his life.

Gon had never been so bothered in all his life, just now. He wondered what took Leorio too long to take their things. He cant stop himself from worrying. Alas, he succumbed to his urge to follow his friend.

The dark one was having a feast, savoring Leorio's strength to quench his thirst for power when Gon came. He was surprised for he has not yet encountered the mysterious being.

"Gon, run… Save yourself…" he heard Leorio cry faintly, uttering every word with his last few drops of energy.

"Leorio!" Gon uttered, with his voice sinking into a whisper when he saw the sinister being phase near him. Gon receded to the door. "What do you want?" he asked. His body trembled when he saw the mysterious being's eyes.

"I want your body…" the dark one said, displaying a set of pointed teeth, curving his lips to a smile. Then followed it with a sounding laugh, a surge of amusement to the devil side, which echoed in Gon's ears.

"I needed a young, strong body to go on and live." He smirked "Feeding on strength alone cannot suffice my hunger for power and everlasting life."

"Are you Monn – the spirit we disturbed?" Gon asked, avoiding eye contact, for when he look at those black orbs he knew he'll be lost in darkness and will never see the light. He feared that the most.

"Yes I am…" his lips formed a devious smile, "the spirit you freed, the PRINCE OF DARKNESS!" then he guffawed aloud.

"No! you won't have my body!" Gon shouted fearlessly, his eyes burned with anger.

"How dramatic!" then he clapped his hands, mocking the kid, "I'll have your body whether you like it or not!" His expression is always the same; it does not change a bit.

Gon started to dash, hoping he can run from the clasp of that evil creature they had unbound. He reached the edge of the lake panting, thinking of a way to get the upper hand against his malevolent opponent when he saw a tall figure emerging from the lawns at the other side of the lake. He was the one he's been looking for so long… The greatest hunter… His father… Jin Freecs…


	9. chapter 9

Game of the Shadows by GW Chapter 8 _At the Brink of Life and Death_

Gon circled the edge of the lake to get nearer and make sure that what he saw was his father. Gon ran towards him, the man gestured Gon to move away.

"Is that how Mito raised you?" the man asked, his voice was unfamiliar but Gon's senses told him that he heard that voice sometime in the past. "Did she teach you to run from your enemies? Are you that coward?"

Gon was shocked. Is this how a father greet his son on their very first meeting? He bowed his head. He wanted to punch his father and tell him how he longed to have him by his side while he grew, to teach him to become a good hunter like him – tell him how irresponsible he was to leave him to behind. But he could do nothing, until he proved that he is worthy enough to fight him. He'll face the enemy once and for all.

He turned from his father's figure, "I'll defeat him…" his voice sounded bitter, "I'll defeat him to prove that Aunt Mito didn't raised me in cowardice…" he stepped forward. "I'll prove you that I'm your son and I'm gonna be a great hunter…" a smile peeped on his lips, "Greater than you…"

The kid then run towards the lake where he knew Monn was waiting… waiting to devour him, but what he saw surprised him the most…

"Gon, come near me, my son…" Jin said, opening his arms in a wide welcoming embrace. "You had proven yourself enough…"

Gon phased near his father. The time has come for them to meet; he does not feel the blame anymore. He wanted to hug his father and tell him how much he missed him. He wanna play with him, go fishing with him – stay with him for the rest of his life. Gon succumbed to the temptation of letting his tired body fall on his father's arms.

"Are you that naïve to believe that I'm your father?" a thundering voice came uttering. Gon was shocked. He could feel his energy ebbing towards the image that he believed to be his father. He doesn't look like Jin anymore, for he had reverted to his own form.

"Fool!" the dark-eyed demon said, twisting his lips in a maniacal grin.

It's dark, he can't see but it doesn't feel cold nor warm. He tried to move but cant. _Am I dead?_ Was the only phrase he could utter, but he hadn't heard a sound.

"I can't die yet…" Gon said to himself, thinking of the things, persons, everything he wanted to live for…

Killua, Kurapika, Leorio; his friends… Aunt Mito, Grandma and Conta; those who waits for his homecoming to Whale island… And Jin… He has the mission to find Jin and overcome him. That alone can give enough power for him to survive… to strive for life… He cant be like this forever, clinging on the edge of life and death – he had to chose which way to go and he had chosen to live, for he has the reason to.

Gon opened his eyes and found that it's nearly daybreak. The dark one gathering all the power he can absorb to make his concluding move – to devour him and own his body.

The kid tried to move away as fast as his exhausted feet will allow him to. He wanted the demon to chase him. If he could still run for quarter an hour, he can lure the fiend to the bright sunlight – if his instincts won't fail him. The creature of the dark always feared the light. Still, he was not sure. He don't even know what his opponent is.

"Do you think you can hide from me?" the dark one called, as if he knew where he was.

_ If only I could use my nen by now, it wont be this hard. But what would the power of the will can do in a battle against darkness? That's it!_

Gon finally show himself to the dark one.

"You finally give up?" the dark one said, flowing like a massive dark miasma, wrapping Gon's body until it was totally lost beyond the young one's body.

Gon closed his eyes, whatever may come next might be against his will, but he have to try to overcome darkness…

Gon started to twist for he feels his right arm becoming numb from its tips crawling to his shoulder… _Ten minutes more, please let me last for ten minutes…_ He held his right hand as if he was holding a different arm, squeezing it until it bled. _I can still use my feet!_ Gon ran to the giant oak tree, jumping from branch to branch until he can see the horizon flamed by the reddish glow of the morning sun.

When the glorious rays of the sun touched him, he felt relieved. He can no longer feel the dark one inside his body. Maybe he had disappeared, like the mist that had been chased by the sunlight.

"At last, it's finally over…" Gon whispered to himself while he let his weary body fall on the stack of dried leaves at the base of the oak tree.


	10. chapter 10

Game of the Shadows by GW Epilogue _The Parting_

The four of them waved goodbye to the old lady at the inn. No one would dare to speak about the incident yesterday; they all regarded it as a dream – an extremely dreadful dream. But the spiky-haired boy knew it was real, he felt it devoured his body but still he was alive, breathing.

Before they totally left, Gon saw something shiny, flashing rays of light from under the bushes down the windowpane of their room, directly opposite the lake. Gon ran to see what it was… It was the ouija board…

Gon took the board in his hands, gathered his strength and threw the board deep down the darkness of the lake – disturbing its calm waters into a rush of ripples then it calmed again. _No one will be a victim of the foul one again_, he thought.

Gon looked at the spot where Jin stood last night before running to his friends. If he was really there, he doesn't know… One thing is for sure; he thanked him for giving him enough strength and courage to survive the battle against darkness.

The spiky-haired boy rushed towards his comrades who were waiting for him. No one wanted to ask; they all knew that Gon had just disposed the cursed thing.

The group phased toward the forest to face their destiny… to part ways and do what they are bound to. And from beyond the bushes across the lake, a tall figure is staring at them, following them with his line of vision – until the group was swallowed in a throng of tall tress and grasses.

== owari ==

"At last… it's finally over"

"But, who was staring at them?"

"Find out in its sequel, From Dawn 'til Dark. Thanks to all reviewers!"


End file.
